


This Body of Mine

by zonderliing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Iwaizumi Hajime, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, Iwaizumi has a human body but doesnt know how to use it, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rimming, Tentacle Dick, aphrodisiac saliva, iwaoi - Freeform, messy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi had been trying to blend in to human society and everything was going great, he even found himself a boyfriend. Everything was perfect until Oikawa found out he wasn't human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

"So it's true then?" Oikawa asked, staring down at the shorter man, arms crossed over his chest as he gave him a disapproving look.

Iwaizumi said nothing, his eyes downcast and refusing to look up at the other, feeling like a child who was being scolded. Oikawa looked hurt, which wasn't Iwaizumi's intention at all, if anything he'd only been hiding the truth in order to protect the other. 

Iwaizumi didn't know what to do, he stood there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Oikawa made him feel smaller, that couple of centimetres height different suddenly feeling like a much larger gap, feeling like Oikawa was towering over him and looking down with heavy disapproval. 

"We agreed we wouldn't keep secrets from each other." The hurt in his voice was like a stab in the heart and Iwaizumi parted his lips to form an apology but his words were interrupted by the loud shout of a barista, calling out Oikawa and Iwaizumi's names to pick up their drinks. 

They grabbed their coffee and headed out, Oikawa quickly turning and avoiding eye contact with his partner, which was a sure sign he was upset. Iwaizumi sighed and followed a few steps behind, dragging his feet. He felt like a kicked puppy, he'd known this would happen, how else could it have turned out? At least he's managed to prolong his relationship with Oikawa up until this moment, and it had been a great 3 months but maybe this had all been inevitable. How could Iwaizumi possibly have thought he could blend in to human society so easily? How could he have hoped to live a normal life with Oikawa when he wasn’t human?

"Oikawa-" he spoke up, about to try and apologize again but he was cut off by the brunette who promptly told him to 'save it.' In all honestly he could have taken it a lot worse, the fact that Iwaizumi’s current concern wasn’t that Oikawa might turn him in to some science center for examination but rather he was worried that Oikawa was going to dump him because someone as perfect as him surely deserved someone just as perfect, and not some being from another planet. 

 

The walk back home was long and quiet, each moment of silence felt like a spear being shoved deeper into Iwaizumi's chest and it was suffocating, the air thick and heavy between them, uncomfortable in his lungs. He wanted to say something but he honestly had no idea what would make this situation any better, he could only apologize so many times.

The sound of footsteps climbing stairs echoed through the empty hallways, the click of the lock seemed deafening as they walked into the apartment, the door closing behind them both and with it, sealing them in the same room. The air so tense between them it could have snapped, the both of them on edge and Iwaizumi could visibly see how high strung Oikawa was, wanting nothing more than to walk over to him and run his hands down his neck, to his shoulders and down his back, wanting to ease all of that tension. Instead he stood awkwardly in the doorway, afraid to take a step, afraid to move in case Oikawa would snap at him again. They fought often enough but nothing between them had ever been as serious as it was then.

There was stillness, a silent standoff, both having so much to say but neither wanting to break the eerie atmosphere. "Oikawa..." The voice was quiet, tentative in case he was shut down again. 

"How could you not tell me something like that?" Oikawa’s voice was like thunder through the quiet apartment, slamming his coffee down on the kitchen counter, making Iwaizumi flinch. His own eyebrows knitting together in anger, suddenly also very upset with the tone Oikawa was taking with him. 

"I'm sorry but it's not really the first thing I tell people when I meet them!" He countered, taking a threatening step towards the other male and placing his own cup on the table, tilting his chin up in an attempt to make himself look taller. "Hi I'm Iwaizumi and I'm a fuckin alien nice to meet you?" His voice mocking, eyes hard as he stared at his lover, waiting for a response.

When Oikawa refused to answer, Iwaizumi kept pushing, wanting him to realize this wasn't how he'd wanted this to turn out, that he hadn't kept secrets on purpose. 

"I'm not normal okay? I have to be careful with... With what I say and what I do!" It was obvious he was having trouble finding the right words, his voice raised and now it was Oikawa’s turn to feel small, his head bowed as Iwaizumi spoke. "If I slip up I could... Put myself in danger, Oikawa you understand, don't you? It's not because I don't trust you, because I do, it's just that..." Iwaizumi shrugged, nervously rubbing at his arm, "I'm scared, you know?" 

He paused, taking a deep breath to let himself calm down. He pinched his nose between his eyes, rubbing at his forehead to relax his facial muscles that had wound so tightly.

“I trust you and I just... I don't know. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you." He moved closer to the other male who had seemed to have relaxed as well, with a gentle hand, reaching out and placing it on Oikawa’s arm in order to soothe him. Physical contact between them had always been a hesitant thing, mostly by Iwaizumi's choice and to Oikawa’s disappointment, simply because Iwaizumi was still getting the hang of his human form and he hadn’t wanted Oikawa to wonder what was wrong with him. He hadn’t meant to deceive the other male, he’d simply grown very fond of him and didn’t want to risk losing him over something he could easily prevent. If being with Oikawa meant hiding his true form for the rest of his life then that was something he’d been willing to do.

Iwaizumi squeezed the others arm reassuringly, getting him to look up with dark, glassy eyes. Fuck. He hated it when Oikawa cried, it did things to him that he'd never quite be able to explain. 

Suddenly Oikawa’s hands were holding his face, pulling him into a kiss. Iwaizumi's first reaction was to pull away, the soft brush of lips sending a jolt down his spine but Oikawa help him firmly in place. The brunette parted his lips, sliding his tongue into Iwaizumi's mouth as he gasped. That was new. 

Iwaizumi had always kept his distance and although he'd agreed to date Oikawa, he had put a very firm line between what was psychically acceptable and what wasn't. Gentle kisses and soft cuddles were fine but when things got heated, Iwaizumi made sure to put a stop to it. It wasn't that he didn't want sex, it was just such a foreign thing to him and he hadn't wanted to out himself with the fact that he had no idea how human bodies worked in that way. Of course he could have asked Oikawa to explain all those things, which he was sure his lover would have been more than happy to demonstrate with vivid details but he was afraid of being made fun of. 

 

Oikawa continued to ravish the others mouth, stepping over the boundary that Iwaizumi had put in place so long ago. He tried to protest but all his words were swallowed by Oikawa’s eager lips. He took a step forward, backing the smaller male up against the table and moving between his legs, eyes blown wide with confusion and panic, unsure of Oikawa’s intentions. 

"Oikawa-" Iwaizumi gasped in panic, trying to voice his concern and discomfort but the brunette continued, his lips moving from Iwaizumi's mouth to his ear, quietly shushing him. Iwaizumi's jaw fell open in a silent moan, his body shivering beneath the larger man. 

"Ah-" the noise escaping him as Oikawa gently nipped at the skin on his neck, a hand shooting up to cover his mouth, the noises slipping from his lips were foreign to his own ears. 

"Oikawa... Stop..." He pleaded, voice muffled by his own hand but the brunette simply answered with a 'no' and kept going, sucking dark spots into the exposed skin of Iwaizumi's neck. 

The poor alien boy was panting and squirming against the other who was holding him firm in place. Every touch sent a new sensation rippling through his body. The foreign pleasure was almost too much for him and he clawed desperately at Oikawa to get him to stop. 

"I'm not going to stop." Oikawa’s voice was firm and unwavering, "I know your secret now, I know why you've kept me at a distance and I won't stop Iwa-chan... I want you." 

The words made Iwaizumi shudder and suddenly he was being pulled towards the bedroom. He hesitated, knowing he could probably rip his hand away from Oikawa’s if he'd really been so against it but the brunette had worked him up and there was heat coursing through his veins and the mystery and curiosity of all these new feelings gave Iwaizumi a small desire to see what would happen if let this continue. 

Iwaizumi was pushed down against the bed, laying on his back and staring up at the other. He moved to sit up, raising himself onto his elbows but Oikawa was hovering over him with a smile, licking over his lips. Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, eyes quickly looking him up and down and he shivered in anticipation. Oikawa sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside with confidence that made Iwaizumi swallow hard. 

"Do you trust me?" Oikawa asked as he bent down, hands on either side of Iwaizumi's head, trapping him in place. The dark haired male hesitated for a moment, afraid of what his voice would sound like if he spoke too suddenly. 

"Of course." The smile that split onto Oikawa’s face was terrifying and Iwaizumi was suddenly reconsidering his answer.

Oikawa’s lips brushed over sensitive skin once again, skilled hands working their way up Iwaizumi's shirt, feeling his stomach and chest, smoothing over toned muscles that made Oikawa’s mouth water. He stripped the man of his shirt, tossing it aside and he leaned back slightly to get a good look at the body he'd never been permitted to admire until now. 

"Fuck..." He hissed, biting his lip as he stared down at the gorgeous man below him, gentle fingers brushing over a perky nipple which made Iwaizumi flinch and Oikawa chuckle. 

He leaned down and captured Iwaizumi's lips once more, parting them and slipping his tongue into the others mouth. Iwaizumi moaned into the kiss, Oikawa’s tongue was hot and wet and he couldn't help but rub his own against it, enjoying this strange new feeling that for some reason set fire in his abdomen. 

His body moved on its own, grinding up against Oikawa as he pressed down against him. The brunette laughed into his mouth and slowly pulled away, staring down at Iwaizumi, lips wet and face flushed, the sight making Oikawa’s chest throb. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to ruin this boy. 

Oikawa trailed his lips down the others chest, flicking his tongue over his nipple briefly, thoroughly enjoying how Iwaizumi gasped and arched up into the feeling. 

"Oikawa..." He breathed, hands moving from the sheets he hadn't realized he'd been desperately clutching at. He steadied one hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, the other on the back of his head, lightly pulling on his hair. 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa breathed against the others skin which sent a ripple of goosebumps down his arms. Hearing his name on the others lips in the breathy tone made him squirm, wanting to hear it again and again. 

Plump lips explored naked flesh, moving down lower. Iwaizumi tilted his head, watching Oikawa through lidded eyes and when their eyes met Iwaizumi felt something twitch and he rolled his hips up. 

"Impatient, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa cooed, licking over his lips as he reached the others waist, grabbing the front of his pants and pulling them open, effectively exposing Iwaizumi's throbbing erection. Iwaizumi gasped at the sudden freedom, hardly having realized how tight his pants had gotten, relishing in how good it felt to be free of the constricting fabric.

Iwaizumi's legs spread slightly wider as Oikawa settled between them, his hands running up and down the underside of his thighs. Iwaizumi felt himself melting into the mattress at the feeling, letting his head fall back, thrusting his hips up as Oikawa pressed his face between his legs. His knees attempting to press together in order to cover himself, feeling like he was on display for a very hungry animal but Oikawa kept a firm grip to hold him open and exposed. 

Once Iwaizumi had calmed down enough to let Oikawa do as he pleased, the brunette shifted into a more comfortable position. He wrapped his fingers around Iwaizumi's shaft, stroking him slowly as he stared up at him, studying the twist and pull in his expression as he touched him, wanting to know everything about this man’s body. 

Iwaizumi had only managed to copy other human appearances, despite looking human every feeling to him was new and unexplored. He’d managed to grasp the most basic functions but there was still so much he had to learn about his own body, and Oikawa was doing a fine job in helping him do so.

Iwaizumi's jaw fell slack, finding it embarrassing to be so closely observed so he draped his arm over his face, hiding away in the crook of his elbow. 

"Iwa-chan..." The husky whisper of the man between his legs before sweet warmth wrapped around his cock and he gasped, throwing his arm away to clutch at the sheets and arching slightly off the bed. Oikawa hummed and Iwaizumi already felt like he was about to lose his mind. 

"S-stop... Oikawa..." He pleaded, breathless and falling apart but Oikawa didn't stop, in fact he found the others reaction to be quite amusing and decided to push him further, taking more into his mouth, wondering just how much it would take for Iwaizumi to truly come undone. 

"I'm melting... Not there..." He reached down, trying to push the brunette away from him but his arms felt like noodles and held no real strength. Trails of heat burning with every inch of skin Oikawa touched.

Oikawa’s pulled off slightly, his tongue slid around the head, circling it before pressing the pad of his tongue against the tip and taking it into his mouth once again and pulling back up. He hummed as he worked his way around, tongue sliding from tip to base and back up before taking him into his mouth again, humming around his length as he did so, acting as if it was nothing.

The boy beneath him writhed against the sheets, his body tensing and relaxing, toes curling and blunt nails digging into the back of Oikawa’s scalp. Iwaizumi's stomach twisted and knotted, the strange feeling was making him uncomfortable and confused. He choked on his moans as Oikawa continued, begging him to stop. 

"Please... Oikawa, I don't know-" a particularly loud groan interrupting his words, Oikawa taking him in as far as he could go, the tip pressing against the back of his throat and he swallowed around the tip. Iwaizumi felt his eyes nearly roll back in his skull, Oikawa looking up through his bangs, watching his lover gasp below him. 

He placed a steadying hand on the others hips as he began rolled up into his mouth, Oikawa letting his jaw go slack and Iwaizumi's cock rubbed against his throat, making him absolutely loose it. The warm wet feeling of the others mouth was too much and suddenly he was tensing up and trying to mumble some kind of warning to Oikawa but he didn't move. The brunette breathing deeply through his nose, tickling the others skin, he pulled back slowly, tongue lapping at the tip and urging him on, tasting the saltiness of the others precome before he totally lost it.

Iwaizumi came with a hard cry, the others actions were way too much for him. His knees pressing together and he arched off the bed, holding on to Oikawa’s head and neck. He curled in on himself as he came, unable to hold back his sounds as he emptied into the others mouth, Oikawa taking what he could though most dripped down his chin even when he tried to swallow. 

Iwaizumi slowly came down from his high, sitting up and looking down at the brunette who was still in his lap, cheeks flushed and lips somewhat swollen. He grabbed Oikawa’s chin, tilting his face up to look at him but he was met with a cocky grin.

His heart was pounding hard in his chest, still dizzy from his orgasm and he was suddenly overcome with the desire to take revenge on Oikawa for taking advantage of him that way. He hadn’t stopped when he’d asked him to and it was too late to go back now so he might as well make the most of the situation. 

Oikawa must have noticed the change in Iwaizumi’s eyes because his shit eating grin fell off his lips and he shifted to move back. Iwaizumi grabbed him with newly found strength and tossed him back onto the bed to take his place. Oikawa let out a cry, grabbing for Iwaizumi but he pushed him down and easily flipped him over onto his stomach. Iwaizumi grabbed for both his hands with one of his own, pinning them above his head as his other hand slid behind and pushed his pants down to reveal the others perky white ass.

“Iwa-chan!” The brunette gasped, tilting his head to try and get a look at what the other was doing but he couldn’t see. His hands were released but before he could twist himself to get a look at Iwaizumi his ass was being spread apart with two hands and there was something very warm, very wet slicked between them. 

Oikawa shivered and pressed his face into the mattress, raising his ass higher and spreading his legs just that much wider. His eyes fell shut and he hummed, enjoying the feeling of whatever it was that Iwaizumi was doing to him. 

In fact Iwaizumi wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, he was just trying to make Oikawa feel good and it seemed to be working. His tongue pressed hard against the others tight hole, kneading his ass and down his thighs. He felt Oikawa moving his hips back so he assumed he was doing something right.

“That feels good Iwa-chan…” Oikawa purred, the sudden panic having faded and he relaxed, letting Iwaizumi do as he pleased. The brunette gasped as the others tongue slipped passed his entrance and dipped inside him, wondering where Iwaizumi had learned that when he’d seemed like such a blushing virgin only moments ago. Not that he minded this sudden change in demeanor, he loved that Iwaizumi was a quick learner. 

“Iwa-chan… I want more…” he purred, voice silky smooth and dripping with lust, he wiggled his hips, trying to seem enticing and Iwaizumi took notice of it. He pulled back and licked over his lips, somewhat unsure of what to do. He pressed two fingers against the others hole, rubbing against and lightly pressing in but Oikawa gasped and told him to stop, jerking his head up and pointing towards the dresser. 

“Lube Iwa-chan. You have to use lube.” He stared back at the confused boy who followed to where he’d pointed, getting up and returning with a small bottle after a little bit of rummaging through Oikawa’s things. The brunette suddenly feeling a bit better now that the lubricant was in the others hands, shifting back to lay on his stomach with his ass sticking up. 

Iwaizumi quickly read over the bottle, flicking the cap open and sniffing it before shrugging and pouring a very generous amount onto his fingers, watching it drip down his hand. He flicked the lid back on and left it to the side in case he needed it again later, pressing his newly slicked up fingers against the others ass once again. 

“So wet!” Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi moved his fingers experimentally, thoroughly enjoying how they easily glided against the man’s skin now. The excess lube sliding down Oikawas thighs and between his legs, dripping down his balls and running down his cock. He groaned, burying his face in the mattress. 

“Iwa-chan… That’s a lot.” It wasn’t like Oikawa had told him how much to use but the black haired male was thoroughly enjoying this slimy mess, it felt natural to him at least. He rubbed his fingers against Oikawas ass, the hole parting easily with the help of the lubricant and his fingers slid inside. Iwaizumi gasped at how hot his lover’s insides were, how tightly the inner walls squeezed down on his fingers and twitched inside. He wiggled his fingers, the two digits scissoring apart which earned an elongated moan from the man below him and his legs parted a bit wider. 

“Iwa-chan… Fuck.” Oikawa bit down on his lip, reaching down to touch himself, the lube also covering his dick and making it easy to jerk himself off, taking his time as Iwaizumi worked his ass open. “That feels so good Iwa-chan.” He mumbled again, gently rocking back into the fingers that penetrated deep inside him. His body quite accustomed to taking fingers since he touched himself often enough because Iwaizumi never wanted to have sex.

The alien boy studied the way Oikawa’s body reacted as his fingers moved inside, rubbing at different angles to figure out where Oikawa liked it the best. His own cock twitching when Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi’s fingers brushed over his prostate, raising a brow and rubbing against it again, fingers deep inside and abusing that spot that seemed to be driving Oikawa crazy. His thighs trembling and mouth running with profanities at the relentless abuse of that one spot Iwaizumi seemed keen on focusing on.

“Iwa-chan… Iwa-chan please!” Oikawa squeezed his cock, not wanting to come with fingers alone but Iwaizumi kept at it. His entire body trembling as he cried out, dick leaking over his hand as he desperately tried to hold back. However just as he felt he was about to lose it, Iwaizumi stopped and pulled his fingers out completely. Oikawa panted hard and cleared his throat, unsteady arms trying to hold himself up to look behind himself when he was left empty for more than a moment’s hesitation and there were no words on Iwaizumi’s end. 

Of course just as Oikawa shifted to look over his shoulder he was being grabbed by the hips and something thick and hot was being pushed inside him. He threw his head back with a loud moan, suddenly feeling full and stretched but it wasn’t completely undesired. He pressed his face back into the mattress and pushed his ass up to meet Iwaizumi’s thrusts. 

He gripped the sheets tightly, trying to find something that would keep him from losing his mind with the way Iwaizumi shoved him into the bed, fast and hard. Cum steadily leaking from his cock as he was fucked, mouth hanging open in a stream of moans, drooling onto his pillows from being too busy panting to swallow.

“Fuck! Iwa… Iwa-chan!” He cried out, his body tensing and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, truly hoping that Iwaizumi understood that. The black haired male wrapped his arms around the others waist, hugging him from behind as his hips moved on their own, thrusting deep and fast into the unrelenting heat of Oikawa’s ass. The others body holding him tight and he didn’t want to stop for anything. 

The weight of Iwaizumi’s body pressing the other down into the mattress with such force it was almost painful. The alien boys hands holding Oikawa so tightly it was sure to bruise but he had no idea how to handle such a feeling but to keep going, harder and faster to keep the pleasure building up.

The feeling flooding through his body was amazing, feeling as though he was sapping Oikawa’s energy and it was great. His mind hazy and he felt dizzy, the others body a drug and he was suddenly addicted to it, being driven on pure animalist urges. His body trembling, using every muscle to drive himself deep until warmth was splitting through every fiber in his body and he was seeing white when Oikawa clamped down hard on him and he came, filling the others ass. 

Oikawa cried out as he came, a white sticky substance shooting from his cock onto the mattress below him in thick spurts. His body still moving along with Iwaizumi as he continued thrusting even after he’d filled his ass, cum leaking down his thighs and mixing with the many other questionable liquids he was covered in. 

“Iwa-chan…” The brunettes voice hoarse from crying out so much, trying to get the others attention, his body oversensitive and Iwaizumi still moving inside him was starting to get uncomfortable. The black haired boy was so into what he was doing, he didn’t want the rush to stop, he wanted to keep this pleasurable feeling forever. 

“S-Stop… Iwa-chan!” he whined, lifting his head and reaching behind him to grab at the man’s arm, snapping him out of whatever train of thought he’d been on. Iwaizumi groaned and slowed to a stop, quietly apologizing before pulling out. Oikawa collapsed as soon as he did, he doubted he’d be able to walk for at least a day with how hard Iwaizumi had just fucked him, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was bruised in several places either. 

It took a while for Iwaizumi to come down from his high and realize that Oikawa had all but nearly passed out on him. His eyebrows shooting up to his hairline in surprise and he leaned down, running his hand gently down the others spine to soothe him.

“I’m sorry! I really… I told you we shouldn’t…” Iwaizumi began to ramble but Oikawa reached up and grabbed at him, pulling him down into a hug and shushing him. His eyes were closed and already felt himself drifting off to sleep. He kissed Iwaizumi briefly on the forehead before whispering for him to calm down.

“You’re never leaving my side again. Not with sex this good.” Iwaizumi didn’t really understand what Oikawa meant but he let himself relax and let his eyes close regardless, willing sleep to take him over as he rested in the arms of his lover.


	2. True Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi reveals his true self

"You trust me right?" Iwaizumi asked for about me twelfth time that night, standing at the foot of the bed and staring down at Oikawa who was watching him with a look of pure love and admiration as he laid down on the mattress. A genuine smile pulling onto his lips as his lover spoke and he nodded, sitting up slightly. 

"Of course. I love you Iwa-chan... But it's more like you who should be trusting me." He shifted forward so his legs hung off the bed and he grabbed at Iwaizumi, taking his hand and pulling him forward so he stood between his open legs. Fingers gently sliding between the others and holding his hand up to brush his lips over iwaizumi’s fingers in a gentle kiss. 

He looked up at the dark haired male, long eyelashes fluttering as he blinked and took a deep breath, iwaizumi’s chest rising and falling in time with the others. 

I had been about a month since Oikawa first discovered the truth about Iwaizumi but it had seemed that having an alien boyfriend hadn't caused any problems for their relationship at all, in fact it might even have brought them closer. Oikawa made jokes about wanting to dissect his boyfriend and 'play doctor' to 'experiment' on him and since Iwaizumi had taken down his intimacy boundaries, Oikawa took it upon himself to explore every inch of the others body whenever he had the chance. 

Of course Iwaizumi still kept up the human skin camouflage, despite Oikawa begging to see what he actually looked like, which was the situation they found themselves in currently. Oikawa had finally begged his lover enough to show him his true form, despite Iwaizumi’s hesitation. 

"What if you don't like it?" Iwaizumi asked chest fluttering as Oikawa kissed up his arm and buried his face in his shirt, nuzzling him affectionately. 

"Silly Iwa-Chan, if it's you of course I'll like it." The words seemed to come so easily to the brunette but Iwaizumi’s face turned a shade pinker as he blushed, turning his head to the side in embarrassment. 

"Idiot..." He mumbled, never would Oikawa know how much those words meant, even if they were said so lightly. 

Oikawa’s hands wondered the others body, gently sliding up the back of his shirt, pushing it up enough so the front followed and the brunettes lips brushed over the others stomach. Iwaizumi looked down at him, gently carding his fingers through the others hair as he let out a deep breath. 

It was still weird to let Oikawa touch him this way, despite that since finding out, his lover had been all over him, picking and probing at his body to figure out what would make Iwaizumi make the cutest noises. Not to say that the dark haired man hadn't done the same thing.

Sleeping with Oikawa was always interesting and admittedly it always kept the brunette on his toes, literally. From late drunk nights and being held up against the living room wall by impossibly strong arms, to gentle caresses in the bedroom, it had certainly been an interesting month of sexual exploration but still neither seemed to get enough of the other. The smallest things still made iwaizumi’s heart skip, his fondness for the other man forever growing. 

Iwaizumi’s hand moved down to Oikawa’s chin, tilting it up to kiss him, their tongues wrapping around each other, hot and wet but not rushed, knowing neither of them had prior engagement and could freely take their time today. 

Iwaizumi leaned forward, one knee moving up to rest on the mattress between Oikawa’s legs as he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it off before reaching for his belt. Oikawa helped him with his pants, reaching into them once his belt was undone and grabbing a firm handful of the others ass to pull him closer. 

Iwaizumi kicked his pants off and crawled into the others lap, their lips working together fiercely, more passionate than before. Iwaizumi’s heart beat fast in his chest and he let out a quiet groan into Oikawa’s mouth as he gripped his ass harder, sliding into his underwear and between his cheeks, rubbing at his asshole. The feeling sent Iwaizumi’s head rolling back and Oikawa’s lips moved to his neck and to his ear, whispering to him. 

"Show me... I want to see you... The real you..." His breathy tone sending shivers down Iwaizumi’s spine and he moaned, placing his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders to steady himself and lightly peel away so he could stand. 

Oikawa licked over his lips as he sat forward to watch, Iwaizumi looking somewhat uncomfortable under his lovers watchful eyes, biting down on his lip. 

Iwaizumi hesitated but he was given an encouraging nod and he took a deep breath, letting his body relax and his appearance slowly melted away to show his real form. 

Iwaizumi’s skin crawled, shifting slightly as if peeling away but leaving no residue. His eyes darkened and pupils dilated, ears stretched to a soft point. His skin took on a more blueish hue, as if his blood below the surface had changed colours and tinted his skin. 

His appearance hadn't changed drastically, enough to make him stand out and probably make several heads turns if he walked the street that way. 

Oikawa watched in awe, pupils blown wide and his stomach swirling like a giddy child on Christmas. His reaction making Iwaizumi self-conscious and he lowered his head, rubbing the back of his neck lightly. 

"Happy?" He asked his voice slightly more gravely. Oikawa was on his feet in half a second, standing to get a closer look. 

"Oh... Iwa-chan..." He purred, hand moving to rest of the others arm, realizing his body was slightly cooler to the touch. 

"You're gorgeous." He smiled and tilted his head to meet the others lips, capturing them in a sweet kiss, trying to ease the tension that Iwaizumi had so obviously build up. 

Oikawa’s hands explored the others new form, mapping out his skin, eager to discover any other changes he might not have noticed at first glance. 

Iwaizumi’s hands wondered as well, grabbing a hold of the back of Oikawa’s shirt and pulling it off, eager to feel the hot press of the others skin against his alien body. 

Curious hands wondered and Iwaizumi gasped as Oikawa groped his ass again, pulling him back towards the bed. 

The brunette fell back, undoing the front of his pants and shimmying out of them before Iwaizumi crawled onto the bed as well, positioning himself between the others legs. 

Bodies tangled together, sharing heat in a passionate kiss. Oikawa’s eyes fluttered shut, focusing on the way his body melted against Iwaizumi. The alien boy kept his eyes opened, watching his lover for any signs of discomfort or uncertainty, especially as he let his body change even more, wanting to reveal himself completely to Oikawa.

He pulled away slightly, pressing opened mouthed kisses to Oikawa’s neck, tongue slipping out of his mouth, long and forked on the end, flicking against the others ear. Oikawa moaned and rolled his hips up against Iwaizumi, craving more. The alien boy swallowed thickly, wanting to push things further. He hovered over him, crushing him lips against the others, parting his lips and pressing his tongue into the others mouth.

Oikawa’s tongue pressing against his own made his entire body shudder, everything way more sensitive now that he'd lost his human skin, realizing that it had been years since he’d felt any sort of contact with his true form.

His eyebrows knit together in worry as his tongue wrapped around Oikawa’s tentatively, heart pounding when dark eyes suddenly met brown ones and a jolt of fear passed through Iwaizumi’s body, afraid that he'd done something wrong and Oikawa thought he was gross.

However as he shifted to move off, Oikawa reached up, holding Iwaizumi’s head in place and kissed him again, harder, swallowing the thick saliva building up in his mouth as the other licked over his tongue and teeth and rubbed against the roof of his mouth. 

Oikawa was moaning and writhing up against the other. A warm tingling sensation running down from his cheeks to his toes and making him squirm, his dick impossibly hard against Iwaizumi’s stomach and he felt slightly embarrassed that he was getting so heated from just a kiss. 

Every brush of skin set his body on fire and he suddenly broke from the kiss, gasping and panting for air, desperately sucking it into his lungs. 

Iwaizumi nuzzled the others neck, kissing him and gently flicking his tongue over his ear before whispering to him. 

"How does it feel?" He asked, gently pulling Oikawa’s ear lobe between his teeth and sucking, enjoying how the taller male was simply coming apart below him. Red face and panting, quiet whimpers as he rolled his hips up against the other, desperate for friction. 

"You feel it don't you? Iwaizumi asked, leaning back slightly to stare at his lover who seemed like he was nearly about to lose it already. 

"W-what?" Oikawa was breathless, staring up at Iwaizumi, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. The deep chuckle from his lover made his heart pound and he swallowed thickly again, waiting for an explanation. 

Iwaizumi laughed quietly again and licked over his lips, flashing Oikawa a glimpse of his forked tongue.

"My saliva is an aphrodisiac..." He said with a soft shrug, leaning down and whispering into Oikawa’s ear. 

"I'm going to fuck you all night." 

Iwaizumi made a sound as he was grabbed, rolling over onto his back and staring up at Oikawa as he sat on top of him, grinding down and letting out a shuddered breath. 

"What else are you hiding from me?" His voice rough from breathing so hard, Iwaizumi looked him up and down, loving how desperate he looked, the outline of his thick, hard cock obvious in his tight underwear, already leaking and making the cloth somewhat transparent. 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, rolling his hips up just to tease and the sound Oikawa made was totally worth it. 

"Why don't you find out..." Iwaizumi purred, punctuating his words with another thrust up. 

Oikawa cried out and moved to grab at Iwaizumi’s hands, needing to be touched. The alien boy had had enough with teasing though and decided Oikawa had been good enough to deserve a treat. 

He shifted down so his head was between the others legs, pulling his underwear down enough to expose the boys leaking cock. Oikawa’s head fell back and he sighed pleasantly, opening his mouth to say something but his words were cut off by something long and wet wrapping around his dick.

"Iwa-Chan!" He cried out, thighs trembling as he tried to hold himself above the other without crushing him. 

"Fucking- ah!" He covered his mouth with his hand, feeling like he was being too loud but Iwaizumi didn't like that. 

His tongue licked from base to tip with ease, circling around the tip. His hands gripped tightly on to Oikawa’s trembling thighs, trying to steady him at least a bit. 

Wrapping his lips around Oikawa’s cock made him jerk up into the wetness, the brunette reaching down and grabbing a firm handful of hair, pushing Iwaizumi down, fucking himself into his mouth.

"Iwa-chan..." He breathed, knowing that in this state he wouldn't last much longer but at the same time he wanted so much more. 

"Call me Hajime." A voice from below, deep and sultry before his lips were covering Oikawa’s cock once more and his tongue was working around the throbbing length. 

"Hajime!" Oikawa cried out, shoving the others head hard against his crotch as he lost it. Waves of pleasure flooding through his body, rippling out of him. 

Iwaizumi easily swallowed what Oikawa gave him, humming as he did so, enjoying the taste of the creamy substance as it slid down his throat. He flicked his tongue over the tip, thoroughly cleaning him before he pulled off and liked over his lips, sliding up more so Oikawa could fall forward onto his chest.

“Iwa-Chan when are you going to fuck me?” Oikawa asked as he turned his head, staring back at the other with lust glazed eyes, his face flushed and lips swollen and wet, hips still grinding down against him. The aphrodisiac making his cock hard and eager for more, despite having just cum. Iwaizumi felt heat rush to his crotch and he groaned, wanting to plow his boyfriend into the mattress right then and there.

Iwaizumi shifted their position, settling behind the other male and spreading his cheeks, his tongue unfurled from his mouth and he licked over his lips briefly before he pressed the tip against the others entrance and the sound that radiated from Oikawa’s mouth sent a shiver down his spine and he wanted to hear more, so he did it again. 

A full body shiver ran through Oikawa at the wet sensation, it was different than anything he’d felt before. The others saliva was thick and his tongue a slightly different texture but it felt amazing and he couldn’t help but push his hips back, eager for more. Iwaizumi’s tongue flicked over his hole, making him squirm, tightly gripping the sheets as his legs began to shake again. 

“Hajime…” He moaned as Iwaizumi squeezed his ass, holding him open as his forked tongue licked around his hole, saliva dripping from the tip and down Oikawa’s ass and thighs. The brunette’s mouth fell open in a silent moan at the feeling, heat flooding through his entire body and making him light headed. He moaned Iwaizumi’s name again, gasping and shifting up onto all fours as the others tongue slicked him over once more, circling the rim teasingly. 

A shudder ran down Oikawa’s spine as his lover toyed with him, sleek warmth making him squirm and he rolled his hips back to try and urge Iwaizumi on further, willing him to do more. However the dark haired man simply focused on the outside, Oikawa’s asshole starting to twitch in desperation, begging to be penetrated. 

"Please." Oikawa breathed, glancing back to see if he could catch eyes with the other but he seemed much too busy. His jaw fell open and he cried out as the others tongue pushed passed the softened entrance and pressed inside him. 

It was incredible how much control Iwaizumi had over his tongue but perhaps that was to be expected of someone who wasn’t human. The long wet muscle pressed inside Oikawa easily, penetrating him deep, taking his time as he did so. Playing Oikawa like a well-tuned instrument and making him sing so gracefully below him. Iwaizumi absolutely loving the way Oikawa’s body shivered with pleasure, the loud moans he tried to muffle by burying his face in the crook of his arm but to no avail.

His arms collapsed from under him as Iwaizumi’s tongue slid deeper inside him, the gentle forked tip brushing against his insides, thighs shaking like a leaf. His back arching almost painfully and he couldn’t stand it, he reached down and started stroking himself. His hand sliding easily down his dripping cock, already so on edge.

“Hajime!” He moaned, face twisting in pleasure, his mouth hanging wide and drooling into the sheets as he panted. He tried to form words, a sort of plea but they all fell apart on his lips as moans as all his senses were overwhelmed with just how good Iwaizumi was making his ass feel. 

“Please… More Hajime…” He panted, enjoying the feeling inside but that wasn't enough. He cried out as Iwaizumi’s tongue was suddenly pressing against something very good, very deep inside him and he completely lost it. 

His hand clamped down around his cock to stop himself from coming on the spot. His head thrown back in a cry of ecstasy as his lover’s long tongue stimulated his insides. Rubbing hard and wet against his prostate in a constant motion which sent his mind and body completely reeling with pleasure. 

"Don't... Don't stop...!" He cried out, Iwaizumi’s tongue unleashing a relentless attack on his prostate and suddenly his vision was going white and he couldn't take it any longer. The aphrodisiac mixing with his inside and making his vision go blank, the pleasure nearly too intense for Oikawa to comprehend. 

Their neighbours were certainly going to have Something to say about all the noise they were making. Oikawa throwing his head back and nearly screaming as he came over his hand but Iwaizumi’s tongue continued to rub against his prostate, sending him into overstimulation but he loved it. His voice hoarse from crying out so loudly. He came hard, thick spurts covering the sheets below him and his body shuddered, face buried into the sheets and ass sticking nearly straight up, squirming around as the others tongue lingered inside him. 

Oikawa’s hands held tightly on to the sheets, gripping them as his only hold on reality as his head spun, sucking air into his lungs and trying to clear his mind, he felt hot and sticky, his body covered in so many different substances. Sex with Iwaizumi was always messy but it was something he had come to enjoy. Forehead dripping sweat and saliva running down his chin and thighs, cum leaking from his cock and caked on his chest but despite all that he didn’t want to move.

Iwaizumi stared down at his lover and chuckled as he pulled away, grabbing him and turning him over, despite the brunettes groans of protest. 

His skin still burned under the others touch, body reacting even though he already felt so exhausted.

"No..." He whimpered, closing his eyes and letting his head roll to the side, willing sleep to take him but Iwaizumi wasn't about to let that happen. He leaned down and kissed Oikawa’s neck, humming at the gentle affection. 

Of course it wasn't Iwaizumi’s intention to cuddle, his lips slowly trailing down the others chest and Oikawa whined, his body already overstimulated and unsure if he could take much more. Still his body worked against him and reacted to Iwaizumi’s touch, making him gasp and shudder. 

"Weren't you just asking me when I was going to fuck you?" Iwaizumi asked, punctuating his words as his tongue slid over the there's nipple, rubbing over it and making Oikawa gasp. His cock twitching back to life at the rough, wet feeling against his nipple. Iwaizumi’s saliva dripping down his chest and adding to every other sticky substance that covered his body, leaking between the curves of his muscles and leaving heat in their trail. 

"Iwa-chan..." He breathed, arching up into the feeling, reaching down and running his fingers through short black locks. 

"Hah-Hajime!" He cried out as plump lips took a red perky nub between them, sucking and pulling on it.

Oikawa’s hands dug deeper into the others scalp, legs wrapping around the others waist and toes curling as his body was violated in the best ways. 

Kisses trailed down taunt muscles, licking at drops of sweat and cleaning him of cum before swollen lips wrapped around a very eager cock. Oikawa crying out and thrusting his hips up into the sweetness of the others mouth. Iwaizumi pulled off, licking the other cock clean of fresh come. Pointed tongue flicking over the tip and making Oikawa let out a soft hiccup of a moan, his head rolled back against the mattress, refusing to meet the others gaze as he attempted to shove his head down onto his cock. Holding Iwaizumi’s head down as he thrust up, the alien boys jaw going slack as he let his lover fuck his mouth, the tip pressed against the back of his throat but he took it with ease. His hand moving to hold Oikawa’s hips down after he seemed to be getting too eager.

He pulled off and sat up, Oikawa whimpering and lifting his head slightly to watch what Iwaizumi was up to now, hands falling from his head to his shoulders. He licked over his lips, dry from panting so hard, eyes scanning over his lover as he watched him push down his boxers and reveal something he also should have expected from someone who wasn't human. 

A loud, throaty moan coming from Oikawa and his head fell back, closing his eyes. His ass twitched in anticipation, rolling his hips up to get Iwaizumi to just get on with it. 

Iwaizumi chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to the others neck and ear as he lined their hips up, alien cock twitching and slick with the same substance he'd been coating Oikawa’s body with, thick and hot. 

The strange tentacle pressed against Oikawa’s entrance, the tip easily slipping inside with all the preparation Iwaizumi had done. The brunettes arms wrapping tightly around the others neck and panting into his shoulder. 

"So hot... Wet..." He whined and Iwaizumi only chuckled, knowing they were just getting started. He rolled his hips and felt himself slip inside the other entirely, Oikawa moaning loud in his ear as he did so.

Iwaizumi’s dick throbbed, twitching inside the other, thick and stretching him out as he swelled. Oikawa’s jaw fell open in a silent moan at just how full he felt, pleasantly stretched and so very deep. Iwaizumi gave a couple of small thrusts, Oikawa’s insides making him feel as though he were melting. Muscles tense and tight around his cock and Oikawa’s eager body moved against him, urging him on. His true form making everything feel that much better. 

Iwaizumi groaned in time with the other, lubricant spilling from his alien dick and making him slide even easier against the other male, thrusting hard and shoving him down against the mattress, finding a pace that satisfied them both, fast and deep but not so hard that he might actually hurt his lover with how intense he might get. 

Oikawa’s nails dug into Iwaizumi’s back, clawing at him as he cried out, pleasure coursing through his veins, every ounce of his body throbbing with sensations he'd never felt before but it was simply amazing and he wanted more. 

"Hajime!" He name rolling off his tongue and he threw his head back, Iwaizumi shifting and grabbing the other male below the knees, pushing him up and fucking him down harder. 

Oikawa’s hands moved back on either side of his head, trying to hold himself in place as Iwaizumi pinned him down. The new angle was too much for him and a scream ripped through his lungs. Every thrust hitting him so perfectly and he begged Iwaizumi to keep going. 

The heat was even too much for the dark haired male and his hips began to stutter, jerking hard as he could, moaning out his lovers name as he shivered, fingers digging into Oikawa’s legs. Cum flooded from his cock in a hard stream, filling him up from deep inside, the feeling made Oikawa throw his head back and scream, his body tensing in time and he came as well, spilling all over his chest, the feeling so sudden it brought tears to his eyes. Iwaizumi thrusting gently as he came down from his orgasm, slowly pulling out and lowering his lover back down to the mattress. Cum steadily flowing out of his ass and pooling under him. He hummed and looked down at his lover with such admiration it was sickening. 

Oikawa laying in a mess of saliva, sweat and come but Iwaizumi thought this was the most beautiful he'd ever looked. 

"I'll start a bath." He said quietly, running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair before he moved off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. 

Oikawa simply answered with a groan, unwilling to move. One thing was for sure though, he loved his alien boyfriend.


	3. Everything

Hands roaming taunt muscles, breathing thick and heavy in a quiet room. The sound of the tv in the background, ignored and forgotten. 

Oikawa pressed his tongue to the shell of the others ear, panting as he shifted his hips, grinding himself into Iwaizumi’s lap. The alien boy's fingers digging into the others sides to hold him down as their pace turned frantic. 

Clothed bodies creating heated friction against one another, Oikawa bouncing in his lovers lap, mind hazy with lust and only snapping out of the perfect rhythm when Iwaizumi called his name and held him down to stop. 

"I’m going to cum if you keep this up." He breathed out, licking over cracked lips, dry from panting.

Oikawa smirked and rolled his hips back, whispering sensually to his lover. 

"That’s the point Iwa-chan. I want you to cum." He flicked his tongue against the others ear which triggered a deep throaty moan, Iwaizumi letting his head fall back against the couch in defeat. 

"At least let me take my pants off." 

Oikawa sighed and shook his head, having been aiming to make his lover cum in his pants just like that. 

Ever since finally getting Iwaizumi to embark on their sexual journey, it was so much fun for Oikawa to discover all these new kinks and sensitivities that Iwaizumi had. 

The brunette slid off the other, licking over his lips as he watched Iwaizumi fiddle with the front of his pants and begin to shimmy out of them. 

Oikawa placed a hand on Iwaizumi’s thigh before he could pull them down any further, dropping to his knees between the others legs and nuzzling into his crotch. 

"Let me." He offered, licking over his lips as he stared up at his lover. 

He pulled iwaizumi’s dick, hard and heavy, from his pants, and promptly took it into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it making Iwaizumi gasp and tense up. He reached for the back of Oikawa’s head on instinct, carding his fingers through silky smooth hair. 

"If you won’t let me make you cum in your pants then I’ll make you cum down my throat." Oikawa mumbled as he pulled off the other cock momentarily to focus on the tip, making Iwaizumi’s toes curl and nails dig into Oikawa’s scalp. 

Oikawa watched his lover’s expression twist with pleasure, the fact that he was the only one that ever saw this side of him made his chest tighten with love and admiration. 

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa breathed out, lifting his head to look more directly at the other. Iwaizumi already looked disheveled, dazed and out of it. 

"Show me the real you." He added, wanting to get the others attention, which seemed to snap Iwaizumi out of his euphoric state. 

"What?" He sat up a bit straighter, clearing his throat as he willed his eyes to focus. 

"Show me, again, the real you." Oikawa smiled fondly and nuzzled into the palm of the others hand, kissing his fingers. 

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, seemingly unnerved. 

"Oikawa, are you sure?" He asked, biting down on his lip, feeling nervous about it but suddenly Oikawa was much more interested in taking the others fingers into his mouth. 

Wrapping his tongue around the long digits and coating them in thick saliva. Sucking lewdly as he looked up at Iwaizumi whose heart began to throb about as hard as his dick, calling for just as much attention as his fingers were receiving. 

"Please Iwa-chan. I want it so bad, I want to touch you." He panted, punctuating how needy he was by running his hand down his own body and rubbing at the hardness in his pants. 

Iwaizumi could have lost it right then, Oikawa would probably never understand how much power he really had over him. 

He sighed and pushed the other back slightly, closing his eyes to concentrate as he let the human camouflage fade and was left with his true alien form. 

Skin a slightly darker hue and cool to the touch, eyes darker and pupils blown with pointed ears. 

He let out a deep breath and cracked his neck, blinking down at Oikawa who sat a foot away, smiling and giddy like a child on Christmas. 

He shifted forward and resumed his spot between the others legs, kissing the small amount of exposed skin on his thighs. 

"Oh Iwa-chan, you’re so beautiful." He purred, looking up with a heat in his eyes. 

"I love everything about you." He whispered, lips trailing the others skin, leaving open mouthed kisses in his wake. 

Iwaizumi averted his gaze, thoroughly embarrassed by all the others praise, a dark blush powdered over tinted skin. 

"Oikawa-" his voice cut off by a moan as his dick was engulfed by a wet warmth. 

Iwaizumi’s cock without the human camouflage was long and thin yet flared at the base. Slick with a thick transparent substance that secreted from a tiny hole in the tip and dripped all the way down to his thighs, making his skin glisten. 

Oikawa hummed at the sweetness of it, swallowing as he lapped his tongue up and down the others cock that twitched as if it had a life of its own. 

Long, lean fingers wrapping around the tentacle dick and stroking quickly, the sound of Iwaizumi’s moans quickly drowning out the sounds of the tv playing in the background. 

His dick curled around the others fingers, coating the others hand in a sticky thick lubricant. His thumb rubbing the tip as it pulsed in his palm. 

Iwaizumi writhed against the couch, letting out hot puffs of air as Oikawa touched him. 

Blunt nails digging into the other’s shoulders, trying to push him away but he also craved more. 

"Fuck Oikawa slow down." He hissed, grabbing at the bottom of his shirt to rip it off over his head, getting way too hot under Oikawa’s touch. 

The brunette raised his eyes to gaze up at Iwaizumi through thick eyelashes and pupils blown wide with lust. He licked over his lips before taking the tip of the other cock back into his mouth, feeling it twitch and throb as he sucked on it. He held Iwaizumi’s gaze as he did so, saliva and lube dribbling down his chin and throat. 

Iwaizumi was forced to look away, his boyfriend making such a lewd expression and sucking him off so eagerly was turning him on just that much more. 

He ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, grabbing a small handful and holding him in place as he thrust up slowly, just to make him gag and bring tears to his beautifully round brown eyes. 

Oikawa whined but adjusted himself to take more, relaxing his jaw so Iwaizumi could set a steady pace and fuck his throat, swallowing around the tip and it pressed deep enough. 

Iwaizumi held the boy in place as his hips moved, finding a slow yet steady pace that seemed to make them both happy. 

Iwaizumi panted and Oikawa moaned around the cock in his mouth, sending shivers up Iwaizumi’s spine. 

The brunette’s hands wondered down his body, undoing the front of his own pants and stroking his dick as Iwaizumi took control and fucked his mouth. 

He shimmied out of his pants just enough to slip a finger under himself, pressing it against his ass. His fingers slick with the lubricant Iwaizumi’s cock was secreting making it slip easily inside him. Oikawa moaned as it slid deeper inside him, wiggling his ass down on his hand. 

His moans grew louder, muffled by the dick now causing his jaw to ache. He pulled off the others cock, leaning more heavily into the others lap as he pressed his fingers deeper inside himself, moving them in and out and suddenly quite distracted by just how good it felt. 

Iwaizumi opened his eyes when Oikawa stopped, his mind hazing and taking a moment to comprehend just what had his boyfriend moaning so lewdly. 

He licked over swollen lips, adjusting himself to sit up straighter so he could have a better angle to watch his lover, smirking with just how into it Oikawa had gotten. He grabbed at his arm, pulling him to his feet and into his lap. 

Oikawa groaned as he straddled Iwaizumi, leaning into him and begging to be touched. He grabbed at his lovers hands, forcing them behind to stretch him open further. He shifted his hips so his ass stuck out, throwing his head back in a moan as Iwaizumi’s fingers slipped inside Oikawa’s ass and continued to finger him. The brunette continued with a string of moans, burying his face in the others neck.

“Fuck me, Iwa-Chan. Put it in and fuck me.” He cried out, his cock so deliciously pressed between the both of them, trying to decide between pressing back against those long slender fingers in his ass or thrusting up into the friction between them. 

Tears were brought to Oikawa’s eyes as Iwaizumi took his time in stretching him open, he knew he didn’t need to stretch him nearly as much as he would normally need to but watching his lover come apart and cling to him do desperately, panting in his ear was so rewarding he couldn’t help but tease. 

It was only once Oikawa was practically screaming for Iwaizumi to fuck him did he actually stop, pulling his hands away and holding the others hips, lifting him up and pressing his dick against the others hole, wiggling up inside him slowly. 

The brunette eased down onto the tentacle, the thin tip easily slipping inside and Oikawa took it all the way until the base where it flared out. He let his head fall back, his entire body shaking with pleasure. He took a moment to just breathe, hiccupping quietly as Iwaizumi’s cock twitched and curled inside him, the strange feeling wasn’t like anything Oikawa had ever experienced before but he was thoroughly enjoying it. 

Iwaizumi offered his hands to the others so he could support himself, trying to coax him into moving but he was so on edge he could hardly move. 

“Iwa-chan.” He breathed out, staring at his lover who just nodded in understanding. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa and picked him up, taking the both of them to the bed so they could continue. Oikawa clung to him, squirming with discomfort but Iwaizumi held him close and tight regardless. 

He dropped the brunette onto the bed before crawling over to him, kissing him briefly on the lips before Oikawa deepened it, tongue searching out the others and sure enough was greeted with the long forked tongue that came with his alien skin. 

Oikawa jerked in surprise, pulling back only for a moment but quickly resumed once he understood what was going on, having forgotten this was also a part of Iwaizumi he loved. His skin began to crawl, body feeling heated as they continued to kiss, sucking on his lovers tongue and swallowing his aphrodisiac saliva. 

The heat traveled down between his legs and soon was squirming and begging again for Iwaizumi to put it in. Of course his lover would never deny him such a request.

He turned Oikawa over onto his stomach, kissing down his spine before pulling his hips back. His dick aligning with his lovers hole and he slid inside with ease. His dick still slick with self-lubricant, helping him move in and out easily. 

Oikawa moaned, fingers clenching around a handful of sheets as he buried his face in a pillow. Mouth agape as he moaned with each thrust, louder with each rhythmic motion. Iwaizumi leaned down and pressed open mouthed kissed down the other’s shoulders and spine, dragging his tongue over the goosebumps that spread across Oikawa’s skin.

The brunette’s body tensed as he felt the long, slender appendage slip inside him. Thin at the tip but flared at the base, making him moan every time Iwaizumi thrust deep, feeling his insides stretch open wider to accommodate his thickness. The stretch felt so good, saliva dripping out the corner of his mouth as he buried his face deeper into the pillow and raised his ass, encouraging Iwaizumi to fuck him harder. 

The alien boy gripped Oikawa’s hips, nails digging into his skin and pulling him back to meet his thrusts, his dick reaching inside the other and twitching as his heat swallowed him and squeezed him so good. 

The tentacle writhed against Oikawa’s insides, pulling a scream from the others throat, his mind going blank as it rubbed his inner walls as if it had a mind of its own. Iwaizumi biting down on his lip to try and control himself from spilling his seed all over Oikawa within the few moments he’d entered him. 

He buried his face in the crook of the others neck, breathing hard and labored, whispering Oikawa’s name. The brunette rutted back against the other, needing more than just the squirming around his inside. He breathed out Iwaizumi’s name before throwing his head back and suddenly all coherent thoughts were reduced to nothing as the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock rubbed against his prostate. 

Oikawa saw stars, his cock leaking down his thighs and onto the mattress. Legs trembling with how hard he was holding back his climax. Iwaizumi’s dick ruthlessly abusing the others most pleasured spot with total accuracy, driving Oikawa to the brink of insanity until he simply couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Iwa-Chan!” He screamed, the neighbours were going to file a complaint for sure but in that moment neither of them would care. 

Iwaizumi’s arms wrapped tightly around his lover, jerking him off as he came. Oikawa choked out his moans, the pleasure so intense he’d forgotten to breathe, nearly gagging as Iwaizumi hit his own peak and emptied his load deep into the others ass. 

Oikawa threw his head back in a scream but his mind went blank and his body softened as he turned limp in Iwaizumi’s arms upon passing out. For a moment, Iwaizumi panicked, realizing that his partner had blacked out but he made sure to take care of him and carefully bring him to the bathroom, starting a bath and cleaning him up so they could get to bed. 

In the back of his mind he felt guilty but Oikawa had assured him he had been ready. He cursed himself for potentially being too rough but just as he’d been settling them both down to sleep Oikawa came through and pressed a soft kiss to the others forehead, softly touching his cheek. 

“Next time. I’ll try harder next time.” He whispered, voice hoarse from screaming. Iwaizumi smiled fondly and kissed him back on the forehead, nodding before he closed his eyes and pulled Oikawa close, the both of them drifting to sleep.


End file.
